Childish Sorrow
by Suprisebuttsecks
Summary: His hatred ran deep, deeper than the pits of Hell. And yet he still found himself singing that lullaby. Even now as the world was changing, the walls and floors decaying, the smell of blood and rust filling the air. Maybe it was because it was all he had. But why did he hate Silent Hill so much.? Could it have something to do with his forgotten childhood.? Pyrames


Ok, I realize that this scene is off, but who gives a damn.? It's Fanfiction. So, mleh. :P

Disclaimer: I'm German, not Japanese. So how could I own Silent Hill 2.?

AN 2: This chapter has been edited, and I'm working on the second chapter as soon as I update my other stories. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I have major writers block for this story. I wrote a whole chapter about how foggy Silent Hill is...It was pathetic. .-. So, I deleted it. You guys deserve better than that, but, unfortunetly, it's going to take me a little longer to write it out. Please forgive me. D'x

* * *

Was this real.? It couldn't be, but then, what was it.? James sighed, running a hair through his dirty blonde hair. Mary couldn't be alive, she died 3 years ago. But the letter said that she was waiting, in their "Special place". He'd find out soon enough. He continued on through the dark hallway of the hospital. Maria had randomly got sick out of nowhere. She tried to play it off by saying it was just a hangover, but James knew better. She was never drunk. Sighing, he opened a door but immediately tensed when he heard laughter. Scanning the room closely James drew his gun up. His eyes widened when he saw a head of blonde hair.

_The Itsy Bitsy Spider hid away his frown._

"Laura.?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Huh.?" She turned around, staring at James. "You know my name.?"

"Eddie told me." James clarified.

"That big fat blabber-mouth.!" She scowled. James bent down to Laura's level, staring into her blue eyes.

"How do you know about Mary.?"

"What's the big deal.?" She sneered.

"Why can't you just tell me.?" James snapped.

"You gonna yell at me if I don't.?"

"No, I won't." He promised. Laura sat down her teddy bear, standing up.

"I was friends with Mary. We met at the hospital, it was last year." She told him, crossing her arms.

"You liar.!" James yelled, clenching his fists. "Laura, I-" He began. Laura put her hands on her hips angrily.

_Down came the pain and pushed the spider down._

"Fine, don't believe me.!" She scowled up at him.

"But last year Mary was already," he cut off, not wanting to finish. "I'm sorry, Laura. Anyway, let's go." He said, standing up and gesturing with his hand. Laura bent down, picking up something off the floor and climbing over the table. "We can talk about this later. This is no place for a kid. There are all sorts of strange things around here, I can't believe you haven't even gotten a scratch on you.!" James said astounded.

"Why should I.?" Laura asked offhandedly as James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to the door. They left the room, walking down the long hallway of the hospital. Suddenly, Laura grabbed James' arm, pulling him back. "Wait, wait.! There's something I gotta get.!" She yelled desperately.

"Later ok.?" James continued on.

"But it's really important." Laura insisted, yanking on James' hand, almost making him fall.

"What is it.?" James asked defeatedly.

"A letter from Mary." She told him.

_Down, down, down, he fell closer to the ground._

"Huh.?" James asked, oh so smartly.

"I wanna go get it. Is that ok.?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes.!" He nodded. Laura turned around, taking off down the hallway. James stood up, following after her. They stopped at a double door at the left side of the end of the hallway. Laura reached into her pocket, fishing out a key and unlocking the door.

"C'mon hurry up." She said, holding open the door for James.

"Is it in there.?" He asked as he walked inside.

"Yeah, in the back." Laura informed. James stepped inside a little more, shining his flashlight around the room.

"What are you doing, Laura.?" James asked, turning to face said girl.

"It's...further back. In the desk." She said. James heard the slight hesitation in her voice, yet paid it no mind. She was probably just scared from all these monsters running around. He continued into the room, looking for the alleged desk. His heart dropped when he heard a slam. He quickly turned around, his fears being confirmed.

"Laura.? What are you doing.?" He yelled, pulling on the door handle.

"Haha I tricked you." She teased from the other side of the door.

"Open the door, Laura." James said, jiggling the door handle again.

"Why should I.? I'm a liar, right.?" The sarcasm was clear in her childish voice. James turned around, shining his flashlight around as he banged on the door. "Want me to open it.? Huh.? Huh.? Do ya.?" James began to panic as what looked to be a person on bed hanging from the ceiling appeared. "What's the magic word.?"

"Laura.!"

"Ok, I guess I won't open it. I think I'll just leave you like this."

"You snotty little brat, open up.!" James ordered, once again hitting the door in a futile attempt to open it.

"Why you...you…" She whimpered.

"Laura.!" James pleaded.

"You fartface.!" James faced his enemies, pulling out his shotty. If Laura wasn't gonna open the door, he'd have to beat these things. He quickly loaded his gun, aiming for the closer of the two dangling creatures. They moved quickly, yet not too fast so that James couldn't get away. He ran to the furthest corner from them both, aiming and shooting, then running to the next farthest corner. This continued for about 10 minutes until finally, one of the creatures' legs drew up as it silently died. James sighed, one down, one more to go. Suddenly a third one fell down, hanging from the ceiling. He leaned against the wall for support as he rummaged through his pockets for more ammo. Damn it, he was almost out.

Suddenly the creature's feet wrapped around his throat, pressing against his wind pipe and cutting off his breathing. He mentally cursed as he struggled to get free, repeatedly hitting the monster's legs. Finally it let go, allowing him to fall to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. Damn it. He got out his handgun, loading it and aiming for the creature's head, well what he thought to be its head. He fired off bullet after bullet. Every 3 shots he would run to a new corner, aiming and taking fire once again. Finally the monster curled in on itself, dying painfully. He quickly disposed of the last one the same.

James sighed in relief but stopped when he suddenly found himself staring at a stain of what looked to be blood on the ceiling. Weird, why was the spot moving so much.? Owait, that was him. James swayed back and forth, the sound of sirens sounding off the last conscious thought in his mind as he fell to the floor.

___And The Itsy Bitsy Spider cried until he drowned._


End file.
